


ziam drive

by hloveslou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Admiration, Ficlet, Late night car ride, Liam Payne Loves Zayn Malik, Love, M/M, Pining, Rain, The X Factor Era, Ziam Mayne - Freeform, larry - Freeform, x factor - Freeform, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24651508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hloveslou/pseuds/hloveslou
Summary: a little ficlet based on the infamous picture of zayn and liam cuddling that harry posted on twitter.just cute ziam, waking up next to each other.
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Kudos: 45





	ziam drive

**Author's Note:**

> https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcS-WWKdYB7DmwK0Z8-Vik1qDiZDnSmz2BKX1s5deGA7d2fG5g7-&usqp=CAU
> 
> this is my first time posting on Ao3 so hopefully everything works.. the link above is the picture of ziam sleeping together and really, the reason that i wrote this. just copy and paste it in your search engine and it should pull up the image. 
> 
> hope you all enjoy x

I shift uncomfortably, and reach my heavy arm up to rub the sleep out of my eyes.  
I had been getting very little sleep ever since I was put into a band with the other four boys, and sleeping in a car like I was right now had become a common occurrence ever since we started touring. 

When I finished rubbing my eyes, I stretched out and felt my back ache when I tried to sit up. I became more aware of my surroundings slowly prying my eyes open and it was just then when I noticed the heavy weight on my lap. I glanced down and my tired brown eyes met with a head of messy black hair and tan skin. 

I probably fell asleep as soon as we got in the car last night to be honest. We were all exhausted after a long day of boring interviews and recording sessions for our first album, up all night. I yawned silently and focused my tired eyes back to the boy asleep on my legs. 

Zayn.. 

He was wearing a loose baby blue fleece hoodie that I knew was very soft because when I woke up, my hoodie covered head was nuzzled comfortably on zayn's shoulder with my arm draped over his side and my other arm in my lap with zayn's head leaning into it.  
I reached my free hand down to play with his circular black earrings. I wouldn't want earrings myself but I enjoy the way they contrast on his tan skin and add to his edgy look. 

I've felt much closer to Zayn than the other boys since our camping trip together. Me and Zayn started talking at the bonfire about anything and everything. I learned our taste in music is very similar (r&b), unlike the other boys that prefer upbeat pop music that you'd probably hear on the radio, and that he loves comics, maybe even more than I do. 

The day I first saw Zayn at the x factor auditions, my eyes caught on his long lashes, the way his smooth dark hair fell over his big brown eyes, and the way all the girls and even some guys couldn't keep their eyes off him. I was engrossed with his good looks (even though i would never admit it) and after I met him it only got worse.  
The way that when I met his brown eyes, he would already be looking into mine and that he didn't like to talk over people, but if he got a fair chance to speak, he would. His deep voice soft and smooth with his unmistakable british accent, very different from my own. 

Known as the Bradford 'bad boy', he couldn't be anything further from that. He loves his family more than anything and he tends to keep to himself in interviews but when it's just us and the other boys, we can't get him to shut up, not that i'd want him to, he always puts a smile on my face.  
If I ever have a problem i'll always go to him. But he likes to keep to himself sometimes as well. That's probably his biggest downside. If he seems upset and I ask about it, he'll turn away, eyes cast downward with a short response, barely audible. 

The sound of heavy rain drops hitting the car windows surrounds me and my eyes focus on Zayn's pouty pink lips. He looks particularly beautiful and unbothered when he's sleeping and I can't help but fond over him.  
I glanced around the car to see two bodies in the seats in front of us, Harry resting his head against louis' shoulder while softly snoring, mouth ajar, Lou leaned up against him. 

Outside the window, the sky was dark and all that was lighting up the empty street was the many colorful shop lights and a few street lights reflecting onto the puddles covering the ground.  
I reached into the front pocket of my light grey sweatshirt and pulled out my i phone to check the time.  
2:37 am.  
I sighed a deep breath of air, and shut my phone back off, suddenly feeling tired again, eyes drooping, I glanced back at the sleeping boy on my lap, and ruffled his soft black hair lightly, admiring his sleeping face one more time, before slinging my arm around his side and letting my head drop down onto his shoulder. 

I inhaled the familiar scent of tobacco and vanilla, and felt myself driving back off to sleep. The last thing I heard was the sound of the rain mixed with zayn's steady breathing below me.

====================

"HAHA lou, look at them! oh my god i have to post this."   
I blinked my eyes open and cringed at the light streaming through the car window, before looking over up to harry laughing and louis looking at me wide-eyed, like he'd got caught doing something he's not supposed to.  
"morning' zayn," louis said and Harry looked up from his phone with a half smirk on his face.   
"You two look quite comfy," Harry said and winked at me with a cheeky expression. I raised an eyebrow in confusion felling a bit more awake and saw the arm draped over my side and the long legs that i was laying on. i turned my head around to see that the heavy weight on my shoulder was Liam. He had his grey hood up over his golden brown bangs and he was sleeping heavily. I felt my cheeks turn a bit pink as i circled my head back around to meet harry's sparkling green eyes, still giving me that cheeky knowing expression. I smirked, deciding that i could be cheeky too.   
"Liams quite comfy, actually. and you and Lou were all over each other last night as i remember, Harry."  
My teasing worked because as soon as i mentioned him and louis, his face turned red, and he averted my eyes. Louis looked up at me with pursed lips, seeming unbothered and said, "You might not want to check twitter anytime soon, Zayn."


End file.
